


i choose you [solangelo oneshot]

by snowsbazed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowsbazed/pseuds/snowsbazed
Summary: ❝that the love is fucking infinite❞in which will struggles to ask out the love of his life
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	i choose you [solangelo oneshot]

Will was having a shit day, which was ironic since he planned for it to be the _best_ day of his life. If things continued the way they were going, his night would go horribly wrong. It all started at archery practice. Despite being a son of Apollo, he was absolutely _awful_ at it.

"It's easy!" Kayla, his half-sister, insisted.

He groaned, shoving her aside. _Just aim for the red circle, you idiot_. Will did shoot at something red, just not the thing he hoped to. The poor dryad never saw it coming. He made a mental note to apologize for her apple later.

"Apollo must be real proud," someone snickered, triggering laughs all around the range.

"Shut up, Damien," Kayla hissed. "Will come back!"

But he was long gone.

Will knew he was terrible at archery. On his way to the forge for his next activity, he remembered all the times he wished he was like his brother Lee, who had died almost three years ago. He was amazing at archery whereas Will spent his days healing the sick in the infirmary. After the battle, he was a blessing. During the battle? He was completely and utterly useless. The worst thing about it was when he mentioned it to his siblings and friends they never contradicted him.

"You could- You could walk slower, ya know," Kayla panted behind him.

The two walked into the forge where _that_ group from the Aphrodite cabin was trying to fashion a weapon without breaking and/or melting a nail. Instead of answering Kayla, Will found an empty station and began hammering at a sheet of crumpled metal. He didn't plan to shape it into anything; he just wanted to hit something.

"Don't ignore me. Damien was just being an asshole."

"When is he not?" Will muttered. "He's right, though. I'm not an archer. I'm good at healing, and basketball, and queerism. But not archery."

"You're just saying that because Nico told you never to take up archery as a profession!"

"Am not!"

"You are! Because you worship everything he says religiously because you're literally in love with him!"

The group of Aphrodite kids stopped their work and turned to them, devious smiles forming on their perfectly-done faces.

"Kayla!" Will whispered harshly. "What the hell!"

Drew Tanaka rolled her eyes, "Oh, calm yourself Solace. We been knew!"

"You're horrible _awful_ at hiding it, gaybie. I could teach you some tricks if you'd like," Valentina Diaz said with feigned sweetness. She and her girlfriend, Billie Ng, were the ideal couple Will aspired to be.

"Plus, there's nothing wrong with being in love with Nico di Angelo," one girl piped up, actually sounding genuine. "His brooding is kind of hot."

Another gasped, "O-M-G! Isn't it? I thought I was the only one!"

Will groaned, "I'm leaving. And Kayla- Don't follow me this time, okay?"

As he stormed out from _another_ activity, he couldn't help but think about how the girls talked about Nico. Calling him _hot?_ That was a first. Considering Will's "plan" for that night, hearing people, girls, in particular, talking about the son of Hades made him uncomfortable. _What if he's straight? The rumors about him liking Percy haven't even been confirmed._ There was only one person he thought to talk to.

"Sounds like you've had a horrible day so far, huh?"

Will now sat in the Athena cabin across from Annabeth. Even if she wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite, he went to her for advice because she kept it real. Nothing with her was _love will guide you!_ It was more _everything happens for a reason, but_ you _have to be that reason, idiot!_ Also, he'd known Annabeth since he started at Camp Half-Blood six years prior. Will trusted her more than most other people.

"Not the best," he admitted. "But I need your help with something."

"Shoot."

"I wanna ask Nico out."

Her eyes lit up as if she'd waited years for that moment. Will had known Nico since he first came to camp with his sister. He'd seen him go from an excited Mythomagic-playing ten-year-old to a broken down angry teen with barely any excitement left in him. It _was_ there, though. He became particularly joyful when Chloe beat Maddie in a Dance Moms rerun.

"It's about time! Gods, I wasn't even sure _you_ knew how much you liked him."

"I don't think I did. But I'm worried he isn't gay."

She scoffed, "I don't think that's the issue, Will. He definitely is-"

 _So the Percy rumor is probably real. Good_.

"-but the question is are you worried that _you_ aren't gay."

She was good. For years, Will internally struggled with whether or not he was gay. He constantly thought that maybe he hadn't found the right girl to be attracted to, so his solution was to fall in love with guys. Over the years, his feelings toward Nico became increasingly prominent. Especially after the fight with Gaea. Annabeth must have noticed his expression which caused her to laugh,

"It's okay to have doubts, Will. But how you feel about Nico? I'm thinking that shit's real."

"I just don't know how to ask!" he shouted, frustrated. "Nico isn't like other people. Neither am I! And even if he is gay, which he hopefully is, what do I say? What if he doesn't even like me back?"

She put a hand on his shoulder, sighing.

"If he willingly lets you tell him off without arguing, he likes you back babe. Just go. He's at the Arts and Crafts Center with the Zeus and Hermes cabins. He will _gladly_ go with you if it means getting out of sculpting."

***

Stupidly, Will took Annabeth's advice and promptly left the Athena cabin en route to the Arts and Crafts Center. Despite it being a breezy afternoon, he was sweating all over the place. _You best not show up to ask Nico out with a sweat-soaked shirt_ he told himself, inwardly cursing. When he reached his destination Will found Nico next to Jason and Connor Stoll, the latter of whom was sculpting a giant penis.

"Jesus, Connor!" Jason shrieked, taking clay and placing it on the balls.

Connor cackled, "No matter how hard you try it's never gonna look like Squidward, Sparky!"

Will could practically _hear_ Nico rolling his eyes. He said something inaudible from where Will was standing, but he was sure it was something along the line of _dumbasses_. Even just standing there he felt himself wanting Nico more. Will made his decision, and it was that Nico _would_ be his boyfriend, not just a depthless crush.

But, naturally, he panicked. Hoping Nico didn't notice him, Will raced back to the Athena cabin sweating buckets. It wasn't the sun; it never was the sun, a perk of being Apollo's kid. Once again, it was his anxiety.

When he burst into the cabin, Annabeth was talking to Percy who was laughing about something she told him...

"You spilled!" Will whined, pointing at Percy.

"Did you do it?" she asked, completely ignoring him.

"I panicked! And you told him!"

"I'm sorry! Why'd you panic?"

She didn't sound sorry at all.

He sighed, collapsing on the bed beside Percy.

"I still don't know how to ask."

Annabeth thought about that for a while before asking, "Tell me what you like about Nico?"

"What?"

"Just do it, Solace."

What did he like about Nico? How was that gonna help him? But of course, he obliged. Annabeth had a weird way of doing things that he learned not to question.

"Well, he's funny, first off. Even if it's hella cynical. His eyes are kinda cool. His hair is really soft and fun to french-braid-"

"When I tried to braid it he threatened to damn my soul!" Percy complained.

"-He keeps shit real with me, isn't afraid to tell me to shut the fuck up. Kinda hot, actually. I like how he's willing to watch dumb movies like Mean Girls and Heathers with me and lets me rant about how Clueless is technically a classic. It is, b-t-w. He isn't afraid to criticize his dad or the other gods. Him not wanting me around makes me more attracted to him- Gods! Just... _everything!_ "

Annabeth and Percy grinned at him.

"Think about that when you ask him. It's not a proposal, Will," she told him

"You're only fifteen, it doesn't have to be some grand gesture," the son of Poseidon added.

"We're demigods, man. I might be nearing the end of my life! It may not be grand, but I want it to be memorable."

Still, it took Will three days of obsessing over Nico to even get close to him. It was weird considering that the past few weeks they were almost inseparable. Or as inseparable as you could be with Nico di Angelo. The son of Hades definitely knew something was up but didn't bother confronting Will about it. He just shot him quizzical glances that made his stomach feel all weird. Each day he fell deeper and deeper in love with him to the point where he couldn't take it. _You're only fifteen_ , Percy had told him. Was he being overdramatic? Probably, but it didn't matter. He _had_ to ask Nico out.

On the second day, he almost asked him while he was in the infirmary after attempting to shadow travel out of the arena without eating breakfast. Unsurprisingly, Will choked, and they ended up discussing the downfall of Abby Lee Miller.

After dinner on the third night, Annabeth marched up to him.

"I have to lead campfi-" he said, trying to get out of the conversation.

"Did you do it?"

"Heh, about that..."

"Gods, Will," she frowned. "If you don't, I will. I know you love him!"

"Keep it down, will you?"

He tried to get past her, but Annabeth grabbed his arm. She had a notorious iron grip that Will didn't even bother trying to escape from. She certainly wasn't about to let him get away without all the details she wanted to know. He could've sworn she made some kind of gesture with her other hand but brushed it off. He noticed the stupidest and most unimportant things.

"Do you love him?"

A simple yet complicated question. Was he too young to know real love? There shouldn't be an age limit, but everyone thought he was too "inexperienced" to recognize the feeling. Annabeth would never laugh at him, though.

"It wasn't all at once, Annie. I wanted him, yes, but over the course of three years, I _needed_ him more and more. You have crushes, but sometimes you decide which ones are real. Which person you see yourself with in the future, the one who you feel like you will never stop loving. That the love will never reach a point where it runs out. That the love is fucking infinite. That's how I feel about him. I fucking love Nico di Angelo."

She smiled, nodding her head at something behind him. Will turned around to see Nico looking absolutely and positively shell-shocked. For a second he thought he completely fucked it up before Nico smiled. Not just smiled; he laughed. He laughed so hard that other people around them weren't just staring but giggling with him. It wasn't every day people saw him like that.

"You're such a dork," he said, grabbing his hand. "And I guess... I _maybe_ love you, too."

Nico's cheeks were bright red, and Will was sure his were too. His hands were clammy, but he never felt happier. Nico loved him back. Nico di Angelo said _I love you_. To him! To a guy! To Will! It was a real win for the gays that day.

Percy jumped up from behind Annabeth and cheered, causing her to jump.

"Seaweed brain!" she chuckled, the two of them giving Will a thumbs up.

Even Drew pat him on the back, squealing, "Nice going, gaybie! Def supported this from the beginning!"

Before Nico, Will never got tongue-tied. He never got anxiety when talking to people or bothered to make himself look better. Nico wasn't a crush. A crush was someone you easily let go. The statement "if you love them let them go" was total horseshit. If you love them get off your ass and love them more. Decide that they are the one you want to give all your love to. Will loved Nico. He _chose_ Nico.

Will chooses Nico. 


End file.
